Une annonce
by PotterPrincess705
Summary: Teddy et Victoire doivent annoncer leur relation à leurs familles et ce ne sera pas si facile...


Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Je vous propose aujourd'hui un OS qui m'ai venu durant ma lecture d'Harry Potter and the cursed child.

Pairing : Victoire/Teddy

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling

Merci à A Good Book Never Ends (aka Julie) pour ses corrections et son avis ;)

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Une annonce

Victoire Weasley était assise sur un banc de Poudlard. Elle ne distinguait presque rien dans cette obscurité du mois de décembre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, s'impatientant.

-Il est bientôt minuit, qu'est qu'il fait ! Soupira-t-elle à voix basse.

En entendant des bruits de pas, elle se releva et s'abrita derrière un poteau, de sorte à ce que l'étranger ne la voit pas. Ce dernier s'avança dans le couloir, s'assit sur le banc où reposait Victoire quelques minutes auparavant et tapa trois fois avec la paume de sa main, avant de changer de couleur de cheveux. En effet, ces derniers virèrent au bleu, son corps s'allongea et les traits de son visage devinrent familiers pour Victoire qui s'avança vers lui. La blonde s'assit sur les genoux de Teddy, tandis que celui-ci plaçait ses mains sur sa taille tout en glissant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille.

-J'ai failli attendre, murmura cette dernière en frissonnant au contact de l'adolescent.

-Les préfets m'ont donné du fil à retordre pour sortir de la salle commune et arriver ici. Lui répondit-il en respirant son parfum.

Cela faisait aujourd'hui trois mois qu'ils se rejoignaient ici plusieurs fois par semaine. Les deux tourtereaux vivaient une sorte de romance secrète. La raison ? Ils ne voulaient pas que leurs familles soient au courant. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts pour voir arriver les questions indiscrètes et les regards dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils souhaitaient garder leur secret pour eux encore un moment. Malgré l'organisation que demandaient ses rendez-vous, ils les savouraient.

-Explique. Demanda-t-elle.

-En sortant du dortoir, je pensais prendre l'apparence d'un préfet, pour que les autres élèves me laissent passer mais malheureusement pour moi, ils étaient tous deux présents et je dus improviser : je me suis changé en première année ayant rendez-vous avec Mme Chourave. Tout ça en tremblant bien sûr, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Heureusement que les préfets n'ont pas de mémoire ! Rigola-t-elle à l'idée de Teddy prenant l'apparence d'un première année bégayant.

Au début ils avaient échangé des regard insistants. Puis Victoire avait commencé à s'asseoir à côté de lui pendant leurs cours en commun, elle avait ensuite pris initiative de leur rendez-vous. La Weasley avait mis énormément de temps à percevoir à un signe, une phrase ou quelque chose lui montrant que son attirance n'était pas à sens unique. Teddy était un garçon très renfermé, et son visage laissait paraître peu de choses. C'est pourquoi c'est seulement pendant leur sixième année à Poudlard qu'elle avait enfin décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout avec ce rendez-vous. Elle lui avait avoué les prémices de ses sentiments, et il lui avait confié ressentir la même chose. Sa seule exigence était de le laisser annoncer les choses à sa famille, et pour ce faire de ne pas s'afficher en public jusqu'à lors. Teddy voulait juste faire ça bien en réalité, et avec tous les Potter et les Weasley présents à l'école…

-Victoire ? Commença-t-il.

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Est-ce que ça t'irait si on annonçait notre relation le soir de noël ? Finit-il, le sourire jusqu'auxoreilles, persuadé de la bonne réaction de la jeune femme.

-Evidemment ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ça ! S'exclama-t-elle, puis baissant la voix : Tu vas enfin me laisser te tenir la main en public ?

-Bien sûr, et même plus, dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Victoire.

 _Quelques semaines plus tard, au terrier…_

Molly Weasley était aux fourneaux, une musique affreuse tournait en boucle et de grands cris parvenaient du salon : pas de doute, nous étions bien au terrier. A ceci près qu'un grand sapin était décorée de toutes sortes de guirlandes, et de boules de cristal contenant le visage de chacun des invités. Une grande partie de la famille était réunie pour l'événement : Harry, Ginny et leur trois enfants, Hermione, Ron ainsi que Rose et Hugo, Bill et Fleur, George, Angelina et George , Arthur avec Molly et bien sûr Victoire et Teddy. Les deux adolescents s'étaient réunis dans une des chambres du Terrier afin de planifier en quelques sorte leur annonce.

-Avant ou après minuit ? Demanda Teddy assis en tailleur sur le lit.

-Après, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir les plus petits à côté, et puis avec un peu de chance, ils auront quelques Whisky Pur Feu et seront moins enclin aux réactions excessives, répondit Victoire debout au milieu de la pièce avec les mains sur les hanches, l'air soucieux.

-Ou ce sera pire. Dans le pire des cas ils auront tout oublié le lendemain. Répliqua-t-il, ses cheveux virant au vert.

-Tu oublies que ma mère ne boit plus une goutte d'alcool depuis, enfin tu sais…

-Je m'en rappelle bien, effectivement ! Commença-t-il en partant dans un fou rire qui atteignit bientôt Victoire.

L'année dernière, Fleur, enivrée par certains mélanges, s'était démontrée bien moins élégante qu'a l'accoutumé en jurant comme un routier pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, et avait commencé à monter sur la table quand Bill l'avait forcée à redescendre. Le lendemain de cette mésaventure, quand Victoire avait raconté à sa mère son attitude de la veille elle avait juré ne plus jamais toucher à l'alcool. En tous cas, Victoire et son père s'étaient beaucoup amusés à faire en sorte que Fleur n'oublie pas cet événement.

Retrouvant son sérieux, la jeune fille reprit en s'asseyant près de Teddy :

-Tu veux le dire à Harry d'abord ? Je sais que vous avez un lien très particulier tous les deux…

-Je lui… Il sait déjà que je suis amoureux, mais pas de qui. Répondit le jeune homme en regardant ailleurs.

-Tu es… amoureux de moi ? Risqua Victoire en obligeant le garçon aux cheveux aussi rouges que ses joues à la regarder.

-Je pensais que tu l'avais déjà remarqué, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Je… je, enfin moi aussi… prononça-t-elle, timide.

-Tu es trop mignonne, annonça-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Victoire, ses cheveux redevenant bleus.

Car en effet, s'il était difficile de déchiffrer les expressions de Teddy, ses cheveux qui changeaient de couleur au fil de ses émotions le trahissaient toujours, même s'il arrivait de mieux en mieux à contrôler leurs changements.

-On devrait les rejoindre, ils vont finir par se demander où on est. Déclara Victoire.

-Okay, allons-y !

Alors que Teddy ouvrait la porte, Lily Potter se retrouva face aux deux adolescents qui se lancèrent un regard un peu paniqué.

-Lily ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lança la Weasley.

-Je me promenais et puis j'ai entendu des bruits alors je suis venue, dit simplement la petite fille.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? Reprit Teddy en s'abaissant au niveau de la rousse.

-Que tu la trouves mignonne ! Moi aussi je trouve qu'elle est jolie ! Répondit joyeusement la fille du survivant.

-C'est gentil Lily. Tu viens avec nous, on va aller en bas voir ce que Molly nous a préparé !

-Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Victoire et Teddy se jetèrent un regard complice avant de suivre la cadette des Potter jusqu'au salon.

La soirée passa presque sans incident, si ce n'est quelques farces des enfants. En effet James Potter avait hérité des dons de son grand-père paternel pour les bêtises et il prenait toujours le temps de faire part de ses exploits par une petite démonstration pendant les repas de familles. Quand vint enfin le moment de s'échanger les cadeaux, toutes les personnes présentes se rassemblèrent autour du sapin. Les enfants commencèrent par ouvrir sauvagement tous leurs paquets, ponctués par quelques cris d'excitation. Ils avaient tous reçu des objets provenant de la nouvelle gamme des Sorciers facétieux. L'expression qui passa sur le visage de Ginny signifiait clairement qu'elle pensait aux heures de ménages qu'elle allait devoir effectuer pour nettoyer les bêtises commises avec ces nouveaux jouets. Les adultes, eux s'offrirent principalement des cadeaux entre couple, et quelques choses pratiques. Ne restait plus aucun présent sous l'arbre, et tout le monde s'apprêtait à repasser à table, quand Teddy retint Victoire par la manche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Prononça-t-il en levant vers elle des yeux plein d'espoirs.

Il lui tendit un petit paquet emballé avec un papier jaune et noir. La jeune Weasley s'empressa de l'ouvrir pour y découvrir un magnifique collier. Il était composé d'une chaîne rose gold et d'un pendentif rond gravé au nom de Victoire. Au dos était inscrit un _« T. »._

-Comme ça, tu auras toujours un peu de moi avec toi. Dit-il, un peu timide.

La jeune femme, émue de ce cadeau, le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un regard qu'elle espérait passait toute son émotion. Puis elle passa ses deux mains autour de son cou et appuya sa tête contre son torse en murmurant un « merci ». Les deux amoureux restèrent ainsi quelques instants, avant de se séparer pour retourner auprès des autres dans la salle à manger. Ils passèrent devant l'horloge des Weasley, celle dont les aiguilles indiquaient la position de chaque membre de la famille. Molly avait dû en rajouter au fur et à mesure que les naissances se produisaient. Victoire eu un pincement au corps en voyant celle de Fred, indiquant « dans un meilleur monde ». Madame Weasley avait mis cette case quelques années après la mort de Fred, ne supportant plus de voir son fils pointé sur « mort », mais ne pouvant se résoudre à le retirer de l'horloge. Ils s'installèrent à table, face à face et attendirent le bon moment. Teddy crut attendre une éternité quand il fut question de porter un toast et qu'il prit alors son courage à deux mains après avoir jeté un regard à Victoire.

-Je… Victoire et moi voulions vous annoncer quelque chose. Nous, euh… enfin… baragouina-t-il lamentablement.

-Tu te décides oui ou non ? Lança soudainement Ron. On va pas t'attendre cent cinquante ans…

-Teddy et moi sortons ensemble. Depuis plus de trois mois. Prononça rapidement Victoire consciente du fait que son copain n'arriverait jamais à accomplir cette tâche.

Après cette déclaration, il y eu une multitude de réactions différentes à la tablée. Tout d'abord Fleur, qui se leva de table avec empressement pour enlacer sa fille et lui reprocher de pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt. Molly, Arthur, Ron et tout ceux n'étant pas directement touchée par cette nouvelle affichèrent de grands sourires tandis que certains rigolaient de bon cœur. En effet Bill lançait un regard assassin à Teddy tandis qu'il commença à débiter ce discours :

-Je te jure que si tu fais un jour du mal à ma fille, on aura une petite conversation tous les deux… Et je ne garantis pas l'état dans lequel tu seras, mon petit…

Teddy avait blêmit à vue d'œil et ses cheveux avait pris une teinte située entre le jaune clair et le gris. Le garçon chercha du réconfort en levant ses yeux vers son parrain, situé à l'autre bout de la table. Harry était ému de cette réaction et heureux du bonheur de Teddy. Il avait toujours ressenti beaucoup de culpabilité par rapport à la perte de Tonks et de Remus et s'était occupé de Teddy du mieux qu'il avait pu. Ce dernier était resté chez sa grand-mère la plupart du temps même s'il lui arrivait de venir chez Harry et Ginny. Moins depuis la naissance des enfants du couple mais ils restaient quand même ce qui se rapprochait le plus de parents pour lui.

-Je ne prends aucune responsabilité là-dedans, moi ! Se défendit Harry en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Sa réplique fit rire la tablée et Fleur alla se rasseoir en asseyant aux deux amoureux montagne de questions.

-Comment vous êtes-vous mis ensemble ? Comment est-ce que vous avez fait pour qu'aucun de nous ne soit mis au courant par le biais des enfants ? Vous avez déjà fait l'amour ? Vous vous protéger au moins ? Dit-elle, son accent français embellissant chaque mot.

Victoire et Teddy se jetèrent un regard encourageant. Ils allaient devoir redoubler de courage pour survivre dans cette famille si atypique…

* * *

Alors ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans les commentaires !


End file.
